Star Trek Klingon Disruptor Pistol
Name: Disruptor Pistol Model: Klingon Disruptor Pistol Type: energy weapon Scale: character Length: 20 cm Weight: 0.6 kg Skill: Blaster: Disruptor Pistol Ammo: 1,200 Range: 5-20/50/100 m Damage: Varies based on setting Firing Modes *'Standard '''mode is the one typically used. It does the weapon's basic damage. *'Pulse mode involves increasing the damage the weapon does by firing a series of rapid pulses of energy. You can simulate this by increasing the weapon's damage with extra power, or as a form of single-weapon multifire. Pulse phasers cannot use this rule; they are already optimized for this type of fire only (which is why they do much more damage than normal phasers of the same type). *'Continuous '''fire mode involves maintaining a beam for longer than normal, making it easier to hit the target. This provides +1D to roll when making an attack Test to hit the target. Pulse phasers cannot fire in continuous mode. *'Wide Beam mode allows a beam to affect a much broader area. Instead of a narrow beam, the beam widens by 10 meters for every 1D of damage sacrificed. In combat, for every 1D (1D = 3 pips) of damage sacrificed to widen the beam, the user receives a +1D bonus to hit the target. Out of combat, a sufficiently wide beam on low power settings has many uses as a tool. Description: The Klingon disruptor was the standard hand-held disruptor weapon used by Klingons. Variations of the weapon were in use in at least three different centuries. In the Broken Bow Incident of 2151, the Klingon courier Klaang used his disruptor in Broken Bow, Oklahoma, on Earth. In that case, Klaang's disruptor was utilized to destroy a corn silo housing two Suliban agents. (ENT: "Broken Bow") In 2364, two Klingon renegades imprisoned aboard the USS Enterprise-D assembled a two-pronged, boxy disruptor from elements hidden in their clothing and used it to disable the force field and security personnel. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") In 2365 and 2366, Klingon officers such as Kargan, Klag, K'Ehleyr, and Kurn carried a distinct variation of disruptor featuring a brown handle, a long black barrel, and an extended silver muzzle. (TNG: "A Matter Of Honor", "The Emissary", "Sins of the Father") A dying Klingon first officer was armed with a Klingon disruptor when he materialized on Deep Space 9's transporter pad in 2369. (DS9: "Dramatis Personae") In 2259 of the alternate reality, Klingon disruptors were used in a battle between a Klingon patrol, an away party from the USS Enterprise and Khan Noonien Singh, a conflict which took place in the Ketha Province on Qo'noS. This style of Klingon disruptor could not only be used to fire at a target, but was also equipped with a double-blade on the front of the barrel and a spiked bottom edge of the handle. (Star Trek Into Darkness) Source: *Memory Alpha: Romulan disruptor *Star Trek TNG RPG Core Book (page 237) *Star Trek DS9 Core Game Book (pages 237-238) *thedemonapostle